I've Been Broken, Too
by Miss Tonya
Summary: JackieHyde songfic. Doesn't follow a specific storyline. My first attempt at a songfic...and a JH one. Please read and review!


**Title:** I've Been Broken, Too

**Author:** Tonya

**Couple:** Jackie/Hyde

**Rating:** PG-13 (?)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in this fic or the song. The song belongs to the very talented Jon Bon Jovi. The song title is "Open All Night" and it's on Bon Jovi's album, _Bounce_.

**Author's Note:** I guess this would classify as an alternate reality fic, I don't know. It doesn't really follow any certain storyline. Basically, it takes place when Jackie is eighteen. Everything that happened between Jackie and Hyde on the show did happen except they never got together after their summer fling. This is my first time writing fan fiction in about six years! Song lyrics _should_ be in _italics_. I hope you all enjoy it!

I guess this would classify as an alternate reality fic, I don't know. It doesn't really follow any certain storyline. Basically, it takes place when Jackie is eighteen. Everything that happened between Jackie and Hyde on the show did happen except they never got together after their summer fling. This is my first time writing fan fiction in about six years! Song lyrics be in . I hope you all enjoy it! 

Steven Hyde has had it with love! He was through with it. Forman could have Donna for all he cared. After all Hyde had been through for Donna Pinciotti, she still chose Eric Forman over him. When Hyde again, after many failed attempts in the past, decided to pursue a relationship with the redheaded siren, it nearly tore apart his friendship with Forman. Hyde knew that Forman was in love with Donna, but he went for it anyway. Forman was like a brother to Hyde and he stabbed him in the back by going after his girl. Why would she choose a scrawny, "Star Wars"-obsessed guy like Forman when she could have a real man like Hyde?

Hyde chuckled at his thoughts. 'I guess that goes right up there with why did your dad leave you and your mom abandon you, huh?' he mused. No one really _got _Hyde. Maybe it was because he hid behind his dark sunglasses and Zen demeanor. Hyde took a swig of his beer. Was there even a girl out there who understood him? Hyde was jarred from his thoughts by loud whistles that rang throughout the bar. He knew those whistles well. The guys would do that whenever a hot chick walked through the door. Hyde glanced in the direction of the door then did a double take when he saw her.

_I saw you coming from a mile away_

_Trying to hide behind that pretty face_

Hyde narrowed his eyes as he watched her. Jackie Burkhardt usually carried herself with more confidence than she was showing tonight. She entered the bar looking gorgeous in her tight black pants and black halter top, but she was avoiding making eye contact with anyone around her. She ran her delicate fingers through her dark-brown hair and made a curtain around her eyes with the strands to prevent anyone from seeing her face. She took a seat at the opposite end of the bar, not noticing that Hyde was directly in front of her just a few feet away. With just the right movement of her head, the light caught her glistening eyes and Hyde could tell that she was at the verge of tears. He hated to see her cry. He had somewhat of a soft spot for Jackie. He'd never admit it to anyone, even though they all already knew. She must have had another fight with Kelso.

_Bet my last dollar, baby, you've been bruised_

_Poor little heart, all black and blue_

Hyde shook his head in dismay. Michael Kelso was one of Hyde's best friends, but he was so clueless when it came to loving one girl at a time. One _woman_. Hyde had to keep reminding himself that Jackie was a woman now. She grew up nicely. Even in just a few years, she's gone from being spoiled, selfish, and self-absorbed to being strong, loving, and well-adjusted. However, each time she was with Kelso, Hyde could see her reverting back to her old ways. It killed him to see her like that. It killed him to see her like this.

_Last thing you need's another pick-up line_

_You must have heard 'em all a thousand times_

Hyde watched in disgust as a guy tried to hit on Jackie. He knew that Jackie could take care of herself, but this guy did not seem to be taking "no" for an answer. Hyde got up from his seat and walked over to where Jackie was. "Is there a problem?"

"Steven!" Jackie cried as she pushed passed the guy and threw her arms around Hyde's neck.

"Whatever," the guy muttered before walking away.

"You okay?" Hyde asked. Jackie continued to cling to him. He felt her trembling in his arms. He knew that she was crying. "Wanna talk about it?"

Jackie pulled back. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "It's…it's just…" she stammered before crying out, "oh, forget it! You wouldn't understand." She turned away from him.

"Try me."

_God only knows what you've been through_

_Believe me I've been broken, too_

"Michael…he…he…did it again."

_It aches_

"Why does he have to cheat on me?"

_It breaks_

"Why doesn't he love me?"

_It takes your breath away_

"Am I not good enough?"

_I've been around that block a time or two, baby_

Hyde wanted to pound his fist threw Kelso's face. Jackie would always come to Hyde each time Kelso cheated on her, but this was the first time she ever doubted her self-worth. Jackie buried her face in Hyde's shoulder and sobbed. "What's wrong with me, Steven?"

Hyde had enough . He pulled back and cupped Jackie's face with his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Nothing's wrong with you. It's him! He's…he's crazy! Any guy who would cheat on you is crazy. You…you're beautiful and smart and…Jackie, you're so special. Don't let a guy like Kelso bring you down. He doesn't deserve you. You deserve better than that. Better than him. Please…" Hyde was cut off by Jackie's lips on his.

This wasn't the first time she's kissed him as he was trying to comfort her. A couple of years ago, Jackie caught Kelso making out with Laurie Forman and sought comfort in Hyde's arms. She invited him to "The Sizzler" and offered to pay for his meal. Afterward, they sat and talked in her Lincoln. He tried to comfort her and she kissed him. He had wanted to kiss her back, but it wouldn't have been right. She was vulnerable. Like she was now. As good as Jackie's body felt against his and her warm lips felt on his, he knew he had to stop. He was beginning to feel something that he's been covering up since their first date.

_I don't want to fall in love with you_

_I try, try, try but I can't get around the truth_

Hyde slowly pulled away from her. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were slightly parted. "Steven," she breathed.

_Please don't say my name_

_Give this heart a break_

_I don't want to make the same mistake_

"Jackie, what are we doing?" he asked. Her eyes opened and he found himself looking into her bright, hazel eyes that were now so filled with passion.

"Something that we've both been fighting for so long."

Her honestly amazed him. He wondered if he could ever be as honest as she was. He was never one to wear his heart on his sleeve, but his closed-up attitude was getting him nowhere with the ladies. Sure, it worked for one-night stands and meaningless flings, but it didn't work in relationships. He and Jackie had a "meaningless fling" last summer. It meant more to both of them than either of them wanted to admit. Jackie was admitting it right now.

"Do you feel it too, Steven?"

Her question jarred him out of his thoughts. Her question was more pleading than inquiring. She wanted him to feel the way she did. She wanted him to want her. And he did. He felt it and he wanted her.

_It's too late_

_I'll leave on the light_

_These arms are open all night_

"Jackie--"

"Dance with me, Steven."

It wasn't a question; it was an order. Not an order the old Jackie would have given, but it was the new Jackie's was of getting Hyde to be in the same mindset as she was. Hyde obeyed because he liked the way she said it, desire draining from her voice. Man, she drove him crazy! Jackie laid her head on his chest as he held her close and began to move her in rhythm with the music. His chin rested lightly on her head. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the scent of her coconut shampoo that lingered on her hair. It was intoxicating. She was intoxicating.

_I got your taste in the back of my mouth_

_I want to reach in and pull it out_

Hyde moved his head back a little when he felt Jackie move. She pulled back slightly so she could look at him. "Your heart's racing," she said. Hyde stiffened. Zen may work for the outward appearance, but it did nothing for involuntary body functions. "Are you okay?"

_And I'd be lying if I didn't say_

_When you're this close I'm afraid_

Hyde let out a nervous laugh in response and wanted to kick himself for it. It was something Forman would have done. Jackie giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her as close as he possibly could. Her hair brushed his hand and he soon found himself running his fingers through her silky tresses.

_Of the way I'll feel when I touch your hair_

_The way I'll miss you when you're not there_

The basement was quiet without her. It had only been a day since the night he saw Jackie at the bar. Jackie had given Hyde every opportunity to take advantage of her but he couldn't. He wouldn't. That's all she needed to confirm her lack of self-worth. He saw the hurt on her face, but he was going to prove to her that she meant something. Kelso corrupted her and made her feel like she wasn't good enough. Hyde was going to show her that she was. Even if it meant passing up the opportunity to make love to her. Hyde nearly laughed out loud. 'Man, when did you get so mature?'

The gang, minus Jackie, were altogether in the basement watching "Gilligan's Island." Forman and Donna were snuggling on the couch. Kelso and Fez were saying something or other about Mary Ann's skimpy outfit. Hyde wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. He slumped down in his seat and closed his eyes. An image of Jackie in Mary Ann's attire and pigtails graced his mind.

_And that I'll see when I close my eyes_

_It's too late, I've crossed that line_

"Ew, Hyde, do you have to fantasize so loudly?"

Hyde's eyes shot open and he stared wide-eyed at the redhead. "What?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, man, you were groaning," Forman added.

"This goes under the category of Fezian gross," Donna said. Fez laughed.

"Fezian," he said. "That's a funny word. It sounds almost like my name."

"I didn't say anything, did I?"

"No, but it was obvious who you were fantasizing about and that's just sick."

"Yeah, _Fezian _sick," Fez added and laughed.

"Guys, it's not what you think--"

"Yeah, Donna, can you blame him," Kelso jumped in. "Mary Ann's hot!"

"Why do I have to be the only girl here?" Donna groaned. "I wish Jackie was here."

_It aches_

'I wish Jackie was here, too.'

_It breaks_

Where was Jackie anyway?

_It takes your breath away_

A realization came to Hyde. He knew exactly where Jackie was and he could have kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. "I gotta go," he said as he bolted out the basement door.

_I'll still be around come closing time_

"Okay, missy, I think you've had enough," Hyde heard the bartender say as he walked into the bar.

"Oh, come on," she slurred. "What do you think I am? An amateur? I can take on anyone in this bar. Who wants some of Jackie?" She shouted the last question. Loud cries of "me" rang throughout the crowded bar. Hyde ran up to Jackie as she stumbled back. He caught her before she could fall off of the stool. He placed her upright in her seat. She looked at him and smiled. "Steven, you're my hero!" she cooed as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes as the feeling of her lips on his cheek lingered there.

_I don't want to fall in love with you_

_I try, try, try but I can't get around the truth_

"Mmm, Steven, you smell so good," she said as she nuzzled his neck with her nose.

_Please don't say my name_

_Give this heart a break_

_I don't want to make the same mistake_

"You're so warm, Steven. I think I can stay in your arms forever. I love it when you hold me. Sometimes, I wish you could hold me forever and ever."

_It's too late_

_I'll leave on the light_

_These arms are open all night_

Hyde admired her honesty, but when she was drunk, she was _really _honest. _Scary _honest. "It's getting late," Hyde said. "I'll take you home."

_It's 2 a.m., it's last call, baby_

_The barkeeps gone, I'll walk you home now_

Hyde had his arm around Jackie since she could barely hold herself up. 'Yeah, that's why your arms are around her,' the little voice in his head taunted him.

"How come it works for you?"

Hyde looked down at the petite brunette. "What?" he asked.

"You drink beer and get high and you're so calm and mellow and unemotional. When I drink, I'm a mess."

"You wanna get high?" Hyde asked. Jackie giggled.

"I'm being serious, you jerk."

"I just thought I'd make you smile."

"You're really good at that." Jackie was now facing him and tugging at his sweater. She bit her lip. "I feel different when I'm with you. I don't know how to describe it. I guess I feel safe."

_Save me, baby_

At least one of them felt safe. Lately, Hyde hasn't been feeling very safe around Jackie. Especially when he's alone with her. The way she clung to him, pulling gently at his sweater, the way her eyes begged him to let her in. He wanted to. He wanted her. Was that wrong?

_I don't want to fall in love with you_

_I try, try, try but I can't get around the truth_

"Steven?"

_Please don't say my name_

_Give this heart a break_

"Do you wanna come inside?"

_I don't want to make the same mistake_

Hyde swallowed hard. She looked so beautiful. Her big eyes staring up at him. Her lips full and pouty. Her hand running up and down his arm. "Please," she breathed.

_It's too late_

_I'll leave on the light_

Hyde allowed Jackie to lead him into her house. She held his hand as she led him up the stairs to her bedroom, glancing back at him every few seconds. Jackie stopped when she got to her room. She leaned against her door and looked up at him. Maybe Hyde could show her how much she's worth in other ways other than depriving her of what she wanted. Maybe he'd prove to himself that he was worthy of Jackie, too. Hyde couldn't promise Jackie anything. All he could promise was that he wasn't going anywhere. His arms were warm because she was in them.

_These arms are open all night_

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was my first shot at writing a song fic. I just love this song and thought I'd put a little Jackie/Hyde twist to the song. I tried not to write Hyde too out of character. The Hyde in this story was inspired by the Hyde who comforted Jackie in "Kelso's Serenade." Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
